Eduard Jade
Lord Eduard Jade was Lord Everett Jade's father and predecessor. He was Lord of House Jade for only eight years before being killed in a flash flood. Appearances Lord Eduard does not appear in the main Medieval roleplay. Outside the roleplay, he has had a few appearances: * Stitches - When a four-year-old Everett accidentally damages his favorite phoenix doll, Eduard takes the doll to a seamstress to get it fixed. * Heir Raising - When House Escalus comes to Solis on diplomatic business, Eduard is there to greet them, along with his wife, Eleanor. But when Eleanor's brother Olander suggests that the Jades' newly-discovered mage son should be the heir in place of Everett, both Eduard and Eleanor agree that it wouldn't be a good idea. * Making a Difference - Eduard is faced with a dilemma when his father plans to marry Eduard's son Theodore to his first cousin. Not one to disappoint his father, Eduard refuses to cancel the wedding, until finally Theodore comes to him and expresses desire to be a priest. * A Tapestry Torn - Part 1 - Eduard welcomes Chadwick and Cedric of House Curys to Solis for some political business, then introduces Cedric to his daughter Dorothea. * A Tapestry Torn - Part 2 - Eduard congratulates Cedric and Dorothea on their wedding. A few days later, he gives Cedric his first job as House Jade's new spellweaver. * Like Old Rivals - Eduard meets with Alain Stallion, who came all the way to Solis to discuss a matter involving some mages causing trouble in Bern. Personality Lord Eduard was more jovial than his stonefaced son, but he was also intelligent and competent. Despite some unpopular decisions in his early reign from following in his father's footsteps, he eventually came into his own, making for a generally good House Lord. Relationships Patrick Jade Eduard always looked up to his father, doing what he could to make him proud... which probably wasn't really a good thing, since Patrick was known to make some very unpopular decisions. Though Eduard did recognize this, he believed in his father's intent, and decided to go along with it. It wasn't until after Patrick's death that Eduard came to realize just how unpopular his father was, resolving to prove himself and come out from his father's shadow. Even then, though, Eduard could never bring himself to hate Patrick or fault him for what he wanted to accomplish. Everett Jade Eduard apparently had a good relationship with his son. Everett thinks highly of his father, stating on multiple occasions that he has tried to emulate him. Everett even named his firstborn son after Eduard... unfortunately, the child died along with his mother, Cassandra. Eleanor Jade Though his marriage with Eleanor was for political purposes, the two of them got along well. Eleanor's serious and levelheaded attitude proved to be a good balance with Eduard's outgoing demeanor, making them a great team. Lachlan Stallion Eduard was pseudo-lord for part of his reign, so they probably met after all! Fun role reversal, aw yeah \ o / Alain Stallion Though Eduard and Alain came into power as the heads of their respective Houses at around the same time, their interactions were limited. But those they had were pleasant, which Eduard was very grateful for. He saw Alain as a worthy rival, one he was content not to tangle with if he didn't have to. Category:Medieval characters Category:Non-game characters Category:House Jade Category:Corvids